Jigoku Chou
by Kodoku.chou
Summary: Apakah kauu tau situs yang hanya bisa diakses jam 12 malam.", "situs yang bisa membalaskan dendam kita." "yah Hell Comunication"


Watashi no fic is coming..

Fic pertamaku ini akan menjadi sejarah didunia,dan aku akan menjadi

pemegang rekor muri dari Indonesia...*ditabok*

nah karena itu,maaf kalo jelek ato bahasa yang kurang jelas ^^ yah!.

Disclaimer:TiteKubo,yes saya hanya seorang perempuan yang imut,cantik,murah hati dan dermawan yang meminjam

sedikit karakter Bleach *digambar Titekubo*

jigoku shoujo juga bukan saya yang punya tapi....maaf lupa lagi hehehe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jigoku Chou

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi seorang gadis berambut hitam,dan bermata violet pergi

menuju arpartemenya,

"hari ini sepertinya akan turun hujan." ujar gadis itu sambil memandang langit,

gadis itu langsung berlari menuju arpartemenya,saat sedang berlari gadis itu melihat

orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya sedang menggendong tubuh wanita,

"Byakuya Niisama apa yang kau lakukan..!" ujar gadis tersebut,sedikit menyentak

"oh...Rukia sejak kapan kau ada disana" kata pria yang bernama Byakuya tersebut

"Niisama siapa yang kau gendong ituh?." tanya Rukia,

"ini bukan siapa-siapa."kata Byakuya sembari memasukan tubuh wanita ituh kedalam mobil.

samar-samar Rukia melihat ada darah ditangan wanita ituh,

"Niisama! jangan bilang kau melakukanya lagi!."kata Rukia dengan nada teriak,

"tidak sudah kubilang aku ini sudah tidak akan melakukanya lagi..!"

"Niisama..jangan mengelak aku sudah tau kebiasaan niisama!"

"aku..sudah kubilang tidak mungkin!!" kata Byakuya sambil masuk ke mobilnya,tapi usaha untuk kabur

gagal karena Rukia sudah menahan pintu yang akan Byakuya tutup,Byakuya pun keluar dan segera mendorong Rukia

kesudut,sehingga Rukia sudah tidak bisa kabur,

"Niisama...apa yang kau lakukan."

"Rukia sudah kubilang tutup mulutmu itu,atau mau kujahit nanti..!,kalau ada orang yang mengetahuinya,aku tidak segan

membunuhmu"ujar Byakuya kasar sambil menodongkan pisaunya kearah leher Rukia,

"Ba..baik..Niisama"kata Rukia menyerah,setelah ituh Byakuya pun pergi sementara Rukia ditinggalakan ditempat ituh.

**FLASHBACK**

Saat Rukia pulang dari toko didepan apartemenya dia melihat Byakuya sedang bersama seorang Gadis yang bisa dibilang

sekitar 20 tahunan ,penampilan gadis ituh berambut orange dan memakai pakaian yang lumayan ketat,

tidak lama kemudian Byakuya pun mencium gadis tersebut,gadis tersebut menyambut ciuman dari Byakuya,tapi ada yang

Byakuya sembunyikan dibalik punggung gadis ituh yaitu pisau yang akhirnya menancap dipunggung gadis itu,

"Bya...ku...yaa...apa yang kau lakukan"rintih gadis itu sambil terus memegang genggaman tangan Byakuya

"Kau ituh adalah manusia yang tidak pantas hidup didunia ini,apa karena penampilanmu kau bisa membuat

semua pria didunia tunduk padamu,ya kan Rangiku"

tidak lama kemudian Byakuya menggendong tubuh Rangiku dia masukan kedalam mobilnya,dan menyimpan mayatnya

didalam kamar Rangiku,

"aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun yang berusaha untuk membodohiku"

Rukia hanya terdiam dikamaranya setelah kejadian ituh ia tidak berusaha memberanikan diri untuk bertanya hingga akhirnya

diterror oleh Byakuya kakaknya sendiri.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Setelah kejadian sehabis pulang sekolah ituh paginya Rukia melihat surat kabar

**Telah tewas seorang gadis berusia 20 tahun,bernama "Nanao Isei"dikamarnya dengan keadaan gantung diri **

"aku sudah menduga semua ini..semuanya,semua manusia yang menganggap remeh seorang "Kuchiki Byakuya" pasti

akan berakhir sama seperti wanita ini" ujar Rukia,dia pun duduk diruang makan,dia melihat tanggal dikalendernya

"15 juli"

"gawat!" Rukia segera Berlari dengan cepat kearah pintu keluar,dan menuju pemberhentian bis,tidak lama kemudian dia

segera naik ke bis tersebut,tapi ada seseorang yang membuat Rukia menelan ludah dan ingin lari dari bis ituh Kuchiki Byakuya

sedang duduk dikursi belakang bis,sambil menatap sinis Rukia,akhirnya Rukia putuskan untuk keluar dari bis tersebut dan

menunggu bis lainya,saat dia keluar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan Byakuya beberapa lama tidak

ada bis yang lewat dia memutuskan untuk naik taksi memanggil taksi tersebut dan naik kearah taksi tersebut,

"mau kemana." tanya supir taksi tersebut

"ke makam Karakura,bisa kau tolong antarkan aku kesana"

"yah"

setelah lama diperjalanan dia melihat seorangg supir taksi paling aneh didunia

rambut oranye,tatapan mata sinis dan namanya yang aneh Kurosaki Ichigo,sempat hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Rukia

memecahakan keheningan tersebut,

"permisi aku boleh bertanya?"

" ya..ada apa"jawah Ichigo santai

"apa kau tau Kuchiki Byakuya"

"tentu diakan yang membunuh kaka ku Kurosaki Rangiku"

Rukia kaget,jadi wanita yang waktu itu adalah kakanya,

"lalu apa yang aku akan kau lakukan padanya jika bertemu"

"aku akan membunuh kakaknya juga kalau tidak ada berarti adiknya!"

Rukia mulai lemas,berarti orang yang akan Ichigo bunuh adalah Rukia,

"gome..gomenasai Ichigo san"jawab Rukia

"memang ada apa tiba-tiba minta maaf"

"karena aku adalah,adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya"

Ichigo yang mendengarnya kaget dan langsung memberhentikan taksinya,lalu dia melihat kearah Rukia,Rukia juga

melihat Ichigo sekarang Ichigo yang melihatnya kaget melihat adik seorang pembunuh berantai sangatlah cantik,dan manis

dengan mata yang berwarna violet,bibir yang mungil,kulit yang mulus dan putih dan rambutnya yang hitam.

"aku adalah orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membuat berhenti kaka ku sendiri"

Rukia mulai menangis,mengingat semua yang dia rasakan,kesedihan,kesepian,dan kesakitan

setiap hari dia selalu ditodong oleh Byakuya,harus bekerja part time demi menghindari rumah Byakuya,dan juga ledekan

teman-temanya selama ini,

_"kau adik Kuchiki Byakuya yah pergi sana tidak ada tempat untukmu"_

_"Rukia awas kalau sampai ada yang tau! akan kubunuh kau"_

_"aku akan membunuh kakaknya juga kalau tidak ada berarti adiknya!"_

Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Rukia,Rukia kaget tapi dia malah mempererat pelukan ituh'dia terus menangis didalam taksi dan juga

dipelukan hari menjelang sore Rukia duduk ditaman Karakura menceritakan semua yang terjadi,Ichigo yang mendengarnya menjadi kasihan

dan terus menggenggam tangan Rukia,

"begitulah....Ichigo aku harus bagaimana?"

"Rukia kau tau Hell Comunication"

"tidak"

"ituh adalah situs yang bisa membalaskan dendam kita"

"apa?"

"iyah hanya bisa diakses pada jam 12 malam,tulislah nama orang yang kau benci disitu dan orang yang kau benci akan mati!"

"tapi kenapa"

Ichigo berdiri dan menggambil jaketnya,dia lalu berdiri dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Rukia,

"ada apa Ichigo"

"suatu saat kau harus tau kapan,dan mengapa kau melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang,balaskan dendam mu dann bebaslah"

Ichigo mebalikan badanya dan tersenyum,lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia,

"aku pasti akan membalaskan dendamku dan juga kau Ichigo".

Saat pulang Rukia sudah menemukan Byakuya yang sedang menyambutnya dengan pisau ditangan kirinya,

"selamat datang dan juga sampai jumpa Rukia..!" ucap Byakuya sambil mengayunkan pisaunya kearah muka Rukia

tapi Rukia berhasil menghindar,Rukia berlari kearah kamarnya,tapi berhasil dirobohkan oleh Byakuya,sekali lagi byakuya

mengayunkan pisau dan hampir mengenai kepala Rukia,ia lalu lari kearah kamar mandi, pipinya sudah terkena sabetan Byakuya mengeluarkan banyak darah,

sedangkan perutnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang terjadi karena sabetan pisau Byakuya yang keras,

"aku harus apa..apa aku akan mati ditanganya" Rukia menangis dan juga ingat akan sesuatu,

_"Rukia kau tau Hell Comunication"_

_"iyah hanya bisa diakses pada jam 12 malam,tulislah nama orang yang kau benci disitu dan orang yang kau benci akan mati!"_

"Hell Comunication" Rukia melirik kearah jam tanganya tepat jam 12 malam.

Rukia langsung membuka handphone nya menyambungkan pada Opera Mini dan meluiskan

"Hell Comunication"tidak berapa lama kemudian dilayar HP Rukia terpapang kotak kecil

yang diatasnya bertuliskan "I will extact your revenge"

Rukia lalu menuliskan nama kakaknya Kuchiki Byakuya dan terbakarlah situs itu,dalam sekejap Rukia sudah berada di depan

sebuah pohon dan terlihat seorang gadis yang lebih kecildarinya rambutnya lurus menjuntai pendek,

lalu gadis itu berkata "Senna,kemarilah"

dalam seketika gadis yang berada satu lagi berubah menjadi boneka jerami,lalu gadis itu memberikan boneka jeraminya kepada

Rukia,

"saat kau tarik tali merah,kita terikat perjanjian aku akan membalaskan dendammu dan memasukan rohnya keneraka,tapi sebagai

gantinya saat kau mati roh mu akan masuk kedalam neraka juga,bagaimana"

"baiklah jigoku shoujo (gadis neraka)"

Rukia pun mengambil boneka jeraminya,saat jigoku shoujo hendak pergi Rukia bertanya namanya

"maaf..siapa namamu?"

"Momo Hinamori"

"terimakasih" lalu dalam seketika Rukia sudah berada dikamar mandi,dan saat itu juga Byakuya sudah berada didepan Rukia

"selamat tinggal Rukia"ucap Byakuya sambil memgayunkan pedangnya

"Bakka..aku yang harusnya berkata seperti itu Kuchiki Byakuya"

dalam sekejap Rukia menarik tali merah yangg diikat pada leher boneka jeramii tersebut,lalu dalam sekejap Byakuya menghilang.

**Byakuya POV **

Setelah tadi aku mau membunuh Rukia tapi kenapa tiba-tiba berada di sini,ruangan kosong hitam tunggu aku melihat ada seorang gadis

ada 2 bukan ada 3,dalam sekejap gadis ituh menggiring ku kearah sebuah sungai dan berkata

"kau ituh tidak pantas untuk hidup,apa dengan penampilanmu ituh bisa membuatku iba huh!"

"hei sudahlah Senna jangan seperti ituh" kata gadis yang satunya dalam sekejap aku sudah terikat ditiang dan melihat gadis yang

ketiga terbang serta berkata

"tersesat dalam kegelapan,terselimuti oleh kabut buta dan salah arah bagaimana kalau kamu.."

aku terdiam dan terkejut setelah mendengar lanjutan kata-kata ituh

"Mati.."lalu dalam sekejap gadis itu melambaikan kimononya dan akupun terjatuh.

setelah sadar aku berada disebuah perahu yang didayung oleh gadis berkimono hitam merah ituh,

"adikmu memintaku untuk memasukanmu keneraka" aku terdiam Rukia..

iyah aku sadar waktu itu aku sudah hampir membunuhnya..

"maafkan aku RUKIAA!!.."teriaku, setelah beberapa lama akupun masuk kedalam gerbang yang gelap.

**End Byakuya POV**

Besoknya Rukia mengunjungi Rumah ichigo dengan membawa kueh

"Yo Rukia bagaimana keadaan mu"

"Ichigo aku sudah membalaskan dendam ku"

"apa!..aku tidak percaya,mana buktinya"

Rukia pun membuka kancing bajunya dan menunjukan tatoo dibagian dadanya,

"ini buktinya"

tidak lama kemudian Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia dan berkata

"aku..tau kau pasti bisa Rukia"

"arigatou Ichigo"

dari situh terlihat surat kabar "Kuchiki Byakuya seorang pembunuh berantai hilang".

The end

Gaje banget kan..tapi tetep harus ngereview yah!!

Permohonan maaf buat:

Ichigo:maaf aku udah jadiin kamu tukang taksi

Hinamori:maaf aku udah jadiin kamu jahat,padahal buat bunuh semut aja ga berani *ditabok*

Byakuya:aduh kamu cocok deh jadi pembunuh kaya gituh *digampar juga*


End file.
